cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Roman Empire
3 |totalstrength = 30,738 |avgstrength = 10,246 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.15 }} The Holy Roman Empire was a union of nations on the Grey sphere under the rule of a Holy Roman Emperor, the Emperor is Charlemagne, who is considered to be the first true Emperor of the Romans. The Empire was formed out of the decline of the Soviet Union in early 2010, however it's first year of life saw some very rough and dark times, various political, economic and social struggles plagued the early days of the Empire. Also military conflicts such as the Crusades and break out of the Soviet-Roman War have heled the Empire's development back. But when Charlemange was named Emperor in December 2010 things began to look up for the Roman people. Early History The founding of the Empire happened shortly after the decline of the Soviet Union. After the death of former Soviet President Velken, his son Justinian whom had recently been named leader of his nation rounded up the remaining un aligned former Soviet states and began pulling everyone together to form a new more unified Empire. It wasn't long before conflicts began with the self-proclaimed Emperor Louis XXI over the leadership of the Empire, however Justinian managed to gain majority of the support of the other nation leaders and Louis was overthrown. Justian was crowned the new Holy Roman Emperor and from their he began by drafting up a Charter for the governing laws of the new Empire. His supporters followed his lead as the divine Empire began to grow. Bubba The Great era and the Crusades On April 3, 2010, Emperor Justinian abdicated the Imperial Throne of the Holy Roman Empire. Upon his abdication, he appointed Bubba the Great as the new Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire.Shortly after the coronation of Bubba the Great as the new Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire, the Emperor began a series of reforums to help the government of the Empire run more smoothly and effectively. With the draft of a new constitution, appointment of new Imperial Ministers, and signing of a Protectorate Treaty with Alpha Omega, the Holy Roman Empire has begun to push forward with a recruitment program and the future has never looked brighter for the Empire. However some major political struggles began as Bubba faced many challenges from within. Some members of his cabnet began to push their own political agendas, this caused many problems from within. Around July 2010 the Empire began to face horrible attacks from rouge nations and alliances on planet Bob. Eventually, Bubba deserted the Empire for unknown reasons. Soon after, a vote was made to see who would be the temperory Emperor. Shortly after, Zaneth was voted in and he declared a "Crusade" against all rouge nations that would threaten the alliance. Various military campaigns by the Empire and it's allies continuted against the aggressors. Charlemange era and War In December 2010 Charlemange was crowed as the new Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire. This was seen as a major highlight for the roman people, many see the future for the alliance beginning to get much better. However around this time the Soviet Union began to rebuild. It's new leader decided to declare the Empire and it's former Soviet members traitors. Emperor Charlemange tried to solve this issue with diplomacy but it failed and on December 16, 2010 the Soviets began their invasion of the Empire, thurs the Soviet-Roman War began. Many were uncertain how well the Empire could hold its own against the Soviets due to many of its forces already stretched thin because of the Crusades, however the tables turned in favor of the Romans and on January 4, 2010 the war ended with a decisive victory for the Romans. Wars and Conflicts A list of wars and conflicts that the Holy Roman Empire has been involved in. Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Religion based alliances